plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hacking guide
This hacking guide will help you to hack Plants Vs Zombies. Note: For those who do not support hacking, do not read this. There are 5 types of hacking found in all webs (expect with trainer). Tutorial Before Start (For Cheat Engine only) *Open both Cheat Engine and Plants vs Zombies. *Choose any game mode with Choose Your Seed and start game. *Go to Cheat Engine, click at the blinking computer icon. *Choose "popcapgames1.exe" or "PlantsVsZombies.exe". *Start your hacking type below. Unlimited Sun This hack is popular among all players. You don't need to collect sun and sun-producing plants when activated. Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Type the number of sun you have in Hex Box. *Click "First Scan". *Then, go to Plants Vs Zombies, plant ONE PLANT on the lawn. *Go back to Cheat Engine, type the number of sun you have left in Hex Box. *Click "Next Scan" *Double-click at the address found at the left table. *Double-click at the number n the Value row in below table. *Type the number of sun you want. *Click at the box in Frozen or Active row. *COMPLETE. Warning: *Please delete the address at the below table after finishing game or Plants Vs Zombies will not open for certain time. Restart your computer if you forgot to do this. *If you found more than one address at the left table, choose the below address or restart from 3rd step. Instant Refill This hack is for the impatient hacker. This hack will let you plant plants more as you do not need to wait for them recharge. Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0048728C". *Double-click at the coloured text. *Change "01" to "200" behind the comma. *Click OK. *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will stay although you close Cheat Engine. Undestroyable Plant This hack is rare for the hacker. But we found this hack from YouTube. This hack doesn't need any protector plants expect if neseccary. Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Click "Memory View" *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type: "0052FCF0" *Right-click at the address. *Choose "Replace the codes that does nothing" *Click OK. *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will stay although you close Cheat Engine. Warning: Although is Undestroyable Plant, it can be destroyed by Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss or other smash zombies. Zen Garden Plants Growing This hack is for impatient too. For who don't want to wait for next day to grow the plants, use this. Requirement: Plants Vs Zombies only. Steps: *Open Plants Vs Zombies. *Double-click at the time on your compter (located at the taskbar, below-right) *Choose the next day from current day.(E.g., today is 15 so choose 16) *COMPLETE. Warning: Please choose the previous day from being confuse. If You change the time too often, Your computer system time will not work properly that you'll notice that you computer time will not change until you turn on your computer. Special: If your plants grow in mature levels, if you choose the previous day, it's level is still the same. New Plants This hack is also popular with people who are bored with their Zen Garden Plants. Requirement: *Zen Garden Editor (can be found in mediafire.com) *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Buy Marigold Sprout or Obtain it from games. *Close Plants Vs Zombies *Go to Plants Vs Zombies file. *Go to userdata file. *Right click at the user1 or other name. (E.g.: If you the 2nd user, choose user2.) *Go to Open with and go to Browse... *Find ZGH. *Use ZGH by typing the alphabet based on the option above. *Press Enter. *Close the ZGH After using it. *Open Plants Vs Zombies back. *Go to Zen Garden and COMPLETE. Note: *The colour is not affected to all plants (expect Imitated). Only Tall-nuts, Lily Pads and Peashooters will affect of them. *For plants option, There is no Peashooter. If you go Peashooter and change with another plants, you can't change back again. Hidden Mini-games This hack is extremely rare. Although you complete 20 mini-games, but there are more mini-games hidden in the game. There are: Some of them is not mini-games. There are: Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: (For PvZ 1.0.0.1051) *Go to Cheat Engine, click "Add Address Manually". *Type "42DF5D" in Address box. *Change type "4 Bytes" to "Byte". *Click OK. *Repeat the same step, but use "42DF5E" and "42DF5F". You don't need to change the type. *After three of them are entered into the table at the bottom of the cheat engine window, change all of their values into "144" *COMPLETE. Steps: (For PvZ Game Of The Year (GOTY) edition) *Go to Cheat Engine, click "Add Addess Manually". *Type "430C80" in the Address box. *Change "4 Bytes" to "Byte" *Repeat the same step, but increase the last digit of "430C80" by 1. *After three of them are entered into the table at the bottom of the cheat engine window, change all of their values into "144" *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will stay although you close Cheat Engine. Quick Play PC Version Although in the Program Files, in Plants vs. Zombies folder, inside "images" folder, there is A Quick Play right left of the Tree (The tree that you saw in the Main Menu), But it is unknown how to access Quick Play. NOTE: "If You found the way to do this, please contribute here and delete this line." Category:Cheats